Just One Shot!: Bravery
by Serial reader of the void
Summary: Young Ichigo Kurosaki falls into the underground under dubious circumstances that become more clear later on. Now he must travel the Underground to reach the end so he may return home to the old lady, his sisters and his Dad. Down there he will learn to stand up for himself and find the BRAVERY hidden by his insecurities and doubt. But will he be able to leave? Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first Undertale/Bleach crossover! I actually have a storyline planned out for this story. The first chapter however did not want to be written. It was a battle to the end but I managed to do it...eventually. Disclaimer for I do not own Bleach nor Undertale. This fanfic is for entertainment purposes only! Have fun!**

Just One Shot! chapter 1

A small figure shot up from his place on the flower bed, before losing his balance and falling flat on his face with a squeak. "Owwww" He moaned in pain, rubbing his nose and cringing at how bruised if felt.

Brown eyes opened after a while, a little glazed before focusing. "Huh?" the little boy said as he looked around him. It seemed that he was in a cavern like room, coloured purple with a very high open ceiling. The light was so bright that he was unable to see the sky. He looked down and saw that he was lying on a flower bed. 'Where am I? he thought, puzzled. 'Wasn't I running from?.. To…'

 _"My grandson disappeared up the mountain years ago. He had been the same age as you, deary. He had always been so sweet. So patient. But even he ran out of patience eventually. I wonder if he is still alive and just hiding." A tired sigh resounded. "Oh well, no use on dwelling on the past. Would you please hand me the spatula? Thank you."_

He then froze and slowly looked up again. "I fell from there..," he muttered with wide eyes as he saw how high up that was, "and I landed on a flower bed. How am I not dead?" he asked himself with an astonished voice. He slowly stood up, feeling wobbly, and looked himself over, making sure that he wasn't hurt somewhere and just not feeling it.

He was wearing a faded green T-shirt and thick jacket. His jacket was relatively fine if dirty and a little worn. It was also slightly oversized and drowned his small childlike figure. He wore brown shorts and tennis shoes, again nothing was really damaged. He was about to pat himself down when he noticed the fighting gloves he was wearing. Deeming them unnecessary for the moment, he took them off and put them in his left pocket. He checked his arms and legs, deeming them fine after only finding some bruises and some imprints from the flowers that were already fading.

He reached up to his head and felt around before stopping as he felt something wet on his forehead. He pulled his hand back and found some blood on it. He sat down and started to feel around the area. Feeling around a bit more he noticed that it was only a shallow cut as it didn't hurt too much and there wasn't too much blood. He took a piece of orange cloth out of his other pocket and tied it around his head like a bandana, covering the wound.

He then stood up wobbly and walked around the room, trying to find some way back up. No such luck though. "Oh no, what about old lady Ann. If I don't get back soon she'll be worried." He nervously whispered under his breath. He then looked around again before spotting a doorway. He shuffled from foot to foot before taking a deep breath and walked into that direction.

As he walked through the purple hallway he noticed how tired he was, but he still pushed forward. He walked and walked until he reached the end of the corridor. The room beyond was shrouded in shadows and the young child hesitated to venture into the darkness.

 _"Come on deary, let's make some chocolate. I'll tell you more stories about my husband." A kind old voice said. Twinkling eyes looked down at the youngster on her lap. "Hai, miss Ann. Can I have marshmallows in mine?" They young boy asked politely. Heartfelt laughter filled the air. "Of course my dear."_

The boy shook his head and looked back at the flower bed from where he came on the other end of the corridor in the room.

 _"Nii-chan! Nii-chan! C'me pway with us! Pwease?" Big brown eyes looked up pleadingly at the brother of their owner. Booming laughter was heard as a squeal let out. The boy sighed but smiled softly before placing his baby sister into his lap. "Wanna go save Rin-Rin from Dad?" He asked. He was answered with a delighted cheer and stood up with his sister in his arms, running into the direction from where the laughter came from._

Steeling his nerves, the child took a deep breath and braced himself as he walked through the doorway. "Alright, no going back now. Zu-zu and Rin-rin are waiting for me. And I can't keep old lady Ann waiting." He said to himself.

He had made his decision. He would continue further in. Now let's hope that this decision wouldn't end up becoming his demise. With his head held high he stepped over the threshold and became engulfed by darkness.

He never noticed a blue heart shape fade into view above the flower bed. It flickered briefly and two figures came into existence before completely disappearing, leaving no trace of them having appeared in that spot.

"...pa-..." "...-ry…"

* * *

 **Please review and sorry for the short first chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is here! I had already written it when I posted 1, it's just that I am quite unsatisfied with and it's very short. So sorry about that. Disclaimer: I donot own Bleach or Undertale.**

* * *

Just One Shot 2

The room the child had walked into was shrouded in darkness. The walls were hidden and might as well not even have been there at all. The only thing really visible was a patch of grass in the middle of a beam of light. Again, the ceiling was far too high an the child knew he was not going to be able to climb up.

'Oh no….I've got a bad feeling..' The young child thought. He really didn't want to go further but he knew that he would get nowhere if just kept standing there. And so with great reluctance but with a will of steel he pushed forward into the light.

He stood there just before the grass patch in the light and looked around. Nothing had happened yet and it was silent in the room. There was no wind, the air was stale but he could hear water dripping down from somewhere. "..drip...drop..drip...drip" the sound echoed through the cavern.

Suddenly everything around him went dark after a weird sound sounded. A weird white being appeared before him. It looked like a large frog weirdly enough. Suddenly a strange text appeared before him, hovering in mid air.

 ***Froggit hopped close**

Under the box with the text floated smaller boxes.

 ***FIGHT *ACT *ITEM *MERCY**

Confused the child only watched as an orange heart floated out of his chest. "Wha?" he blurted out in surprise and fright. He jumped backwards but was unable to turn around and run.

The Froggit croaked loudly before attacking. "..Ribbit!.."

White fly like thingies appeared and floated around in the box where the orange heart was. The boy yelped when one of the white flies hit the orange heart and he clutched his left arm as a sudden pain sprouted from it. "..!.." Came his distressed cry of pain. The yellow bar labeled with the initials HP shrank a little. It went from 20/20 to 18/20.

The Froggit looked taken back by the cry of pain and looked confused. Surely his attack hadn't been that bad? But before the fight could continue the froggit was hit by a ball of fire.

The Froggit skidded back before standing still. He look up and saw Queen Toriel. She looked furious, glaring down at the poor Froggit. Her eyes glowed red as she looked down on him. Froggit knew he should leave before his Queen became even angrier. With a frightened "Ribbit!" he hopped away from the fight, stopping the FIGHT.

As the Froggit hopped away Toriel turned to the child in front of her. The poor boy was small, drowning in his jacket and clutching his left arm. An orange bandana was only just visible under his spiky orange hair, bleeding slightly red on the right. He was favoring his left leg and was breathing heavily. He was looking up at her with wide brown eyes. They were filled with hurt, fright and sadness but there was a surprising amount of steel hidden in his eyes as well.

"What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth.." She said as she kept a comfortable distance from the child. She saw him relax slightly and walked closer. "Ah do not be afraid, my child." Toriel soothed him, her voice kind and gentle. "I am TORIEL. The caretaker of the RUINS. I pass through this place everyday to see if someone has fallen down." She explained the child.

She walked closer and touched his arm before summoning healing magic to her hand, healing the child's soul and any physical damage. "It has been a while since anyone has fallen down here." She then stood up. "Come! I will guide you through the catacombs." She said before turning around and walking to the other doorway. "This way." And with that she walked through the doorway.

The boy with orange hair stood there first, again hesitant about continuing. After all, he had just been attacked. But on the other hand the goat lady, Toriel, had saved him. 'She reminds me of Mom…' he thought, his thoughts having taken a somber turn. He then steeled his nerves and walked through the doorway, a firmness in his steps that had never been there before.

'What a weird place…' was the stray thought. He smiled a little. "I like it."

In the room that the monster and human pair left, giggles echoed through the room. Soft chatter sounded, though anyone who was listening would not be able to understand a word of it.

* * *

 **Do review please. I am unsure if people actually do enjoy my writing. I know I tend to feel my skin crawl when I read my stories. They're just so, ugh.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I have no idea what I'm doing to those who reviewed for reviewing, otherwise I probably wouldn't have updated. I do not own Undertale or Bleach and this story is for entertainment purposes only.**

* * *

Just One Shot

When the orange haired child entered the room, Toriel was standing there, waiting patiently for him. The room was large and somehow brightly lit, allowing him to see the various shades of purple. Red petals formed a shape behind Toriel. A lot of petals were lined up behind her also. It seemed that there were two big stair cases going down on left and right side of the room.

The boy walked forward to Toriel and Toriel turned around, walking further along and showing the child to follow her. But as she moved aside the boy noticed a weird light shine before the small sea of leaves. It was golden and twinkled brightly, calling for the boy to come near. How intriguing, what could it be? Toriel waited down the stairs and was unable to see him so he felt that it was safe to approach it.

With curiosity eating away at him, he carefully touched the light. A box with a message a appeared in front of him.

 ***(The shadow of the ruins looms above, filling you with Bravery.)**

 ***(HP fully restored.)**

 ***Save Return**

He looked down at the text suspiciously. That was not how the world worked, at least that was what he thought before falling down here. Obviously things were different here in this weird place. After waiting a little while and nothing happening he eventually placed his hand on the SAVE option. A confirmation sound chimed and the message 'File saved' appeared before disappearing.

The young child stood there, baffled for a little while before remembering that Toriel was waiting for him down the stairs. He walked down the stairs and just as he hit the bottom Toriel smiled at him before walking through the doorway further into the ruins.

He entered a new room that was smaller, with weird metal buttons on the floor. The floor had a weird path like pattern and Toriel was waiting for him to take it all in. When the boy was done with looking around, he turned his attention towards Toriel.

Toriel, who noticed that she had his attention, gave him a small smile. "Welcome to your new home, innocent one. Allow me to educate you in the operation of the RUINS." With those words she walked to the metal buttons and walked over them, pushing the down. Curiously she didn't step on the buttons on the light purple parts. She then pushed down a lever in the wall and the large door on the other side of the room opened.

"The RUINS are full of puzzles my child. Ancient fusions between diversions and door keys. On must solve them to move from room to room. Please adjust yourself to the sight of them." She lectures. When the boy nods in understanding and confirms that he was done observing she walked along further to the next room.

The orangette walked to the sign on the wall next to the door.

 ***Only the fearless may proceed.**

 ***Brave ones, foolish ones.**

 ***Both walk not the middle road.**

It read. The boy realised that this must be the reason why Toriel didn't walk on the light purple path. He then walked further and entered the next room.

The next room was even larger than the other rooms they passed. Two small rivers flowed through the room, small signs were in the room. There were spikes obscuring the path and three levers were in the wall. One was marked and there was writing next to them.

"To make progress here, you will need to trigger several switches. I am curious though, will you be able to find out which ones you will need to flip?" She finished teasingly, her mouth struggling not to grin mischievously. And with that she winked before walkig further along before waiting.

The boy went to read the signs first, curious of what may say. The wooden sign on the path read 'Read to read signs.' He stared at it for a moment, not really believing what he was reading. 'Was that sarcasm? Those kids on the playground said it was like that,' he wondered to himself, 'They said that it was stating the obvil-obvious…' It was pretty weird. How strange.

He walked further and strayed off the path to read the sign on the wall, wondering what the other sign had to say. The metal one on the wall read 'Stay on the path.' Well that was an obvious reminder to continue his task to flip the switches.

He flushed slightly and felt a little duped before resolutely ignoring the feeling, not wanting Toriel to notice his embarrassment. He walked over to the first lever. He pulled the first lever with all of tiny might, managing to finally make it move down. He sure was happy that the lever wasn't stuck. He looked a little closer at the turned lever and noticed that it was showing signs of being old. There was a little rust and the texture was raw and slightly dusty.

"Uhm, miss Toriel?" he started as he looked over to her. She looked at him curiously, which prompted him to continue. "The lever is rusted and seems pretty old, do you have any butter? Butter usually helps when things are stuck." He asked before trailing off, muttering the last part.

Toriel looked surprised but nodded. "Oh dear, are they really?" She wondered to herself. "I guess I never noticed as I don't have any difficulties with it. Don't worry my child, I'll be sure to return here later and attend to the levers." She assured him.

He smiled sweetly at her, satisfied and happy that what he said was taken into consideration. His smile fell though as he thought about the last time he had done such a thing.

" _Kusanagi-sensei, Erika-chan is going t-" The young voice was interrupted from what he was saying by another loud voice. "I do not care Ichigo! I do not have time to tend to you children's silly games, I need to make sure that everyone is present." The voice of the teacher was sharp and clinical and Ichigo immediately fell silent._

 _Kusanagi-sensei then ignored him, attending to the other children. When Erika Maruyama went missing from the group, chaos ensued. And as the teacher frantically looked for his missing student, Ichigo stayed silent even as the group of students passed a candy store where little Erika was eating sweets._

He shook his head and banished the thoughts, this was not the time for them. He then walked further along the path over the small bridge and to the other lever, pulling the one on the path while ignoring the other one that was next to the path. And with that lever pulled, the spikes before the next doorway retreated into the ground and cleared the path.

"Splendid! I am proud of you, little one. Let us move on the next room." And with those words she walked further, her robe billowing behind her with grace.

She didn't notice however that the little boy was tearing up slightly. 'Mom used to say that too..' he thought as he bit back a soft sob, rubbing away the small tears gathering in his eyes. He shook his head. 'Focus! I need to get home. Besides, miss Toriel is nice.' He then pulled a face at what she said. 'I am not little….but I guess everyone is little compared to miss Toriel…' And with that he gathered all his COURAGE and BRAVERY before walking along after her, tears not forgotten but pushed aside to be dealt with at a later moment.

The next room they entered was empty for some reason. "As a human living in the UNDERGROUND, monsters may try to attack you. You will need to be prepared for this situation." Toriel explained as they paused in the room.

The boy shrank down into himself in fright at the prospect of being attacked again. Toriel noticed this but was quick to diffuse any fears. "However, worry not! The process is simple. When you encounter a monster, you will enter a FIGHT. While you are in a FIGHT, strike up a friendly conversation. Stall for time. I will come to resolve the conflict."

She gave the boy a smile. "Practice talking to the me." The boy looked surprised for a second before nodding and walked up to her. A battle sequence starts up and several options floated in the air. The boy pressed ACT and more options appeared before him. He pressed the one that said talk and hesitantly started talking "Hello? How are you?" he asked shyly, as he looked up at the goat lady from behind his fluffy, spiky orange bags.

 ***Toriel does not respond as she appears to be busy being proud of you.**

 ***You won! You've earned 5 gold.**

Toriel gushes over him and hands him the gold. The boy just looks perplexed. This was not how life worked normally. What on earth was going on?

In the room they had left earlier a blurry figure appeared. There was a breeze that rustled the leaves and muted it's words.

"...-ti-…."

* * *

 **Pls review! Also, do leave suggestions!**


End file.
